Monochrome
by XxKeichouxX
Summary: They say pictures are worth a thousand words. The sceneries you see make you reminisce, whether it is a picture of a person, a picture of a place, a thing, or even a form of abstract art. Photos tell a specific story. Splashes of vibrant colors swirl to make an image. Colors make a photograph alive, but..what if all you see is black and white? Can you still call that world vibrant?


_**M**_ONOCHROME

**DISCLAIMER:** _MONOCHROME _is a fanfiction written based on the anime and manga series; _SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN _created by the Japanese manga artist; Hajime Isayama. The characters and some of the settings within the story are owned by him. I do not own anything except for the whole story of _MONOCHROME._

* * *

_**T**_hey say pictures are worth a thousand words. The sceneries you see make you reminisce, whether it is a picture of a person, a picture of a place, a thing, or even a form of abstract art. Photos tell a specific story. Splashes of vibrant colors swirl to make an image. Colors make a photograph alive, but….what if all you see is black and white? Can you still call that world vibrant?

* * *

"Hey Petra! You may take a break now. It's Eren's turn to cover your shift."

"Just a minute! I'll just make the customer's order ma'am."

Petra Ral, 22 years old, is a Bachelor of Arts in Photography student who also works at a coffee shop as her part-time job.

"Eren! You better stay alert or a customer will complain that their espresso tastes salty….AGAIN." The copper-haired beauty half-shouted at Eren Jaeger, her 17-year-old co-worker.

"Uh…don't worry Miss Petra. I won't." The brunette flashed her his trademark grin and Petra smiled back while turning to leave.

* * *

Not too far from the coffee shop, stood a vintage style library that serves as a quiet haven for those who love to read, a study corner for those students in need, or just a place for people who wants peace. Petra entered the said building and went to her usual seat-the seat farthest from the door and is nestled by the huge glass window. The 22-year-old opened her laptop and began surfing the web to visit the page of the renowned Wings of Freedom Studios, a studio where fresh Journalism graduates apply to because of the number of high quality published works the company has released. Unfortunately, most of the time, only half the number of applicants pass the screening because the company only accepts the best of the best and are ready to offer most of their time to serve citizens with their famous visual aids. Sighing, Petra went to the 'Photography' section of the page and stared in awe at the amazing images the photographers of the studio shot. All of the workers are allowed to express what they feel and think through articles, paintings, and of course, photographs. 'Wings of Freedom' the company name explains it all. The college girl kept on scrolling the page down while looking at the vomit of colors her laptop screen was projecting. Half an hour passed and it is almost time for her to go and attend her afternoon class. She was about to turn off her laptop and leave when something caught her eye. In the midst of the colorful masterpieces, was a photo of a sunset….a black and white sunset. This made her sit back down again. Most of the photographers would sign or place their full name at the bottom of the photo, but this artist only places his initials or surname in all of the photographs taken. Petra only knows he's a guy because of his connection with her professor. All she knows is that "L.A" is a well-known photographer since he was a teenager. Her honey colored eyes can't seem to leave the screen. It feels like the photo is sucking her in. Another picture flashed and it is a picture of a lonely park, again, in black and white signed by " ". Since the first time Petra encountered his photos years ago, this " " guy then became her idol and inspiration to take amazing pictures.

* * *

_**E**_arth is a small world, not to mention if you are living in the heart of the city, Sina. Not too far from the city is a place of peace, a cliff overlooking the city—Cliff Maria. The copper-haired girl loves to stay there after classes and staying up there 'till dark. For her it is true that the stars, the sunset, and the city lights at night are breathtaking. It is a secret spot she treasures….a secret spot she didn't know she shared.

* * *

"Professor Smith, would you mind if I ask you something sir?" Walking towards her tall blonde professor, Petra showed him the photo she found online earlier. "Yes, how may I help you Miss Ral?" an aura of authority seems to emanate from Erwin Smith, the girl's professor in her Photography class.

"Um….sir, might I ask if you are familiar or if you know the photographer of this?"

Erwin let out a low chuckle. "I believe you have asked me this before, did you not?"

Petra felt her cheeks flush because of embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed. As I've said before, Yes, I do know him and in fact, he works at the studio I own." The blonde professor's stern eyes softened while looking at the picture. "I have a feeling you wanted to tell me more that is why you asked me if I knew him, correct?" He continued.

"Ahhhhhahaha….yes sir. I was going to explain why I'm fascinated about this man so much. He became my motivator after all."

"Well, that is great and I'm happy to hear that. However, only a few people, including myself, know him. He doesn't really want to be known." Petra's happiness slowly died after hearing that. "But, if you want to see him Miss Ral, I suggest you stop by the Wings of Freedom Studios if you like. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my leave. Feel free to consult me anytime."

"Thank you so much Professor Smith!"

* * *

"Hanji! Open the fucking door! And before you open the door, make sure you fix your "things". I DON'T want to see a dead man's hand on top of the kitchen counter!" The copper-haired beauty yelled while banging their apartment door. Hanji Zoe is her friend since high school but is two years her senior and is currently going to med school. One thing Petra doesn't like about her roommate is that Hanji brings random "organs" inside their apartment. The bespectacled brunette says they're all part of her experiments or "home works". Sighing exasperatedly, Petra finally reached her room without seeing things out of the ordinary. "Hey Petra, are you staying for dinner? I'll be going back to the lab…uhm…maybe until tomorrow, so I won't be here." Hanji grinned while hurrying to grab her phone and keys.

"That's fine. I'll be staying at my usual spot anyway."

"I see. Don't forget your camera. You might spot something worthwhile there. Call me if you need me. Bye!" Hanji left before Petra could even say anything. Taking her camera with her, she left the apartment to go to her usual spot atop Cliff Maria.

* * *

*Click* "…" *Click* "…..hmm" *Click* "…..Nngg….." *Click* "Grr….." *Click, Click, Click* "….Ahhhhh Shit!" "_It's no use! This place is empty! Even flowers are withering…..well it is autumn you idiot!_" Petra can't find a good thing to shoot and she hasn't reached the top of the cliff yet. Subconsciously playing with her camera and watching the sunset were the only things she managed to do. "_One last time!" _Her honey eyes looked through the eyepiece and what she saw surprised her. There was a silhouette of a man, sitting under the shade of a lone tree, throwing pebbles to the city just below them not even caring if it hits someone. "I guess this is not just MY place anymore." The girl muttered with annoyance. Her feet dragged her towards the place beside the figure but she stopped a few meters away. She placed her camera before her eyes and….finally took a perfect picture of the sunset. Her mouth parted in awe. A blend of colors latched into her mind. Hues of red, orange, yellow, and a hint of black made up the image of a man sitting under the shade of a tree with dying leaves and a beautiful sunset before them. Deciding to move away, Petra moved towards the edge and stopped again. She turned, but this time, through the lens of her camera, she saw the same man also looking through the lens but is pointed towards her. The sound of a shutter resonated in their surroundings. The only thing the 22-year-old was able to do that moment was to put her camera down and stand there still looking at the man who took a photo of her. The whole place was quiet until she heard someone clear their throat. "Oh...Ah! Sorry for staring too long. That was rude of me." A tinge of pink crawled to her cheeks. "…It's fine." The man responded while turning away and he proceeded walking. He looks just a bit taller than her, maybe four to five inches her height. She stands 5'2", small for her age but she doesn't mind. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans with a wallet chain. He looks like he's around 24, and for a 24-year old, his face makes him look younger except for that blank expression he is giving. His complexion is pale and he has sharp blue-gray eyes that seem to pierce through her soul. His raven black hair is styled with a clean undercut. Bottom line, he's attractive.

"And sorry for taking a sudden photo of you." The man said, snapping Petra out of her thoughts. "T-that's alright…I'm here to take pictures from this cliff you see. I just love the ambiance of this place." Her honey eyes sparkled at the thought.

"I see."

"_He doesn't seem to be a man of many words."_

He walked back up to where Petra was and they both stared far, far away from the cliff. The silence wasn't awkward for her, it was comforting and it made her not mind the silence at all.

"So, are you a student at Trost University?" She asked to build up a conversation.

"No."

"O-oka-" Petra was cut off.

"I was. Just graduated two years ago. Are you?"

"Yeah." Petra raised her camera and showed it to him to emphasize her point.

"I'm studying to become a professional photographer." Suddenly, she heard him smirk but it was gone as soon as she heard him.

"Fine choice. It looks like it fits you."

"Thank you…."

"It's time for me to go. Good luck with your studies…..I guess." The man started heading down the cliff while Petra was left staring at his retreating back. She wanted to say something but her breath hitched. Her next phrase came out like a strangled cry.

"_Won't I ever see this guy again? He seems familiar…"_

"I'm Petra by the way. Petra Ral." She wasn't expecting an answer. She thought he was far enough not to hear her. But he stopped and turned around. The guy who was a stranger not too long ago stared at her for a bit. He mouthed a word then went away.

The copper-haired girl looked at the now starry sky and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi"

* * *

_**H**_ours passed hearing giggles. Days passed hearing laughter. Months passed and they both became close friends. Not bad for strangers meeting up a cliff, no? '5 :00 pm sharp, be up at Cliff Maria' it became their daily schedule. Bringing their cameras is a staple for them now. It was natural for them that she didn't even notice why. If one of them was not able to go up the cliff, they would just wait, most of the time Petra was the one being waited for because she was busy with her studies. Levi didn't mind, as long as Petra came. But if it is Levi who didn't come, would it ever be the same?

* * *

"May I take a photo of you?" The raven-haired man suddenly said during their 27th time meeting atop the cliff. A few seconds of quietness lingered between the two. The college girl was stunned at his sudden request.

"U-uh. Of course! No problem. But, why me? I'm not really a model and I'm not good being in front of the camera." To her surprise, Petra stuttered and Levi just looked up at her with longing.

One time, Petra asked Levi what kind of photos he likes to take and what made him pursue photography. His answer was very surprising. "I never wanted this. Taking pictures for a living never really occurred to me, until I met her." His blue-gray eyes looked sad and solemn.

"Her?"

"Yes. I was 13 years old that time. I grew up as an assassin's prodigy."

"A-a-a-a-ASSASSIN?!" Without even looking at her, Levi could imagine the look of horror in her face.

"I-I never thought about you being a thug!"

"Forgive me if I scared you. Don't worry, I'm never ever going back." He looked furious. "That man destroyed everything I had. I completely loathed him…. even if he was my father."

Petra couldn't say anything. All she can do was listen.

"I left home and met her. She's Isabel Magnolia. That little runt was only nine back then." Levi snickered. "She was alone in an alley when I saw her, starving even. I just couldn't leave her so I told her to come with me and we lived together. Isabel was like a little sister to me and she idolized me like I was her older brother."

Petra smiled softly at the thought, but it was too much for her to take—Levi suddenly talking about his past.

"Isabel loved places like this. She was a bright and very cheery girl."

"_His total opposite."_

"Isabel always said that she never wanted to leave the place because she might forget. Little did I know that her memory was fading. With my savings and…..a bit of stolen money, I bought this camera. I took photos for her to have from then on." Levi then looked at the photos in his camera and Petra took a peak. Levi showed a photo of Isabel. Petra saw a young girl with a fiery red hair in pig-tails, her smile reached her ears. The next photo made Petra's honey eyes water, it was a photo of Isabel's funeral.

"Isabel died a year later because of HIM! My father! That fucking monster killed Isabel saying she was a hindrance. I can't forgive him for what he's done." Levi looked hurt.

Petra's tears were threatening to fall. She didn't know. Levi handed her his device and Petra looked at the different memories it has stored. It was filled with colorful pictures until after the image of the funeral…..the rest are now all in monochrome. The girl's heart dropped and realization smacked her in the face. She was so used to calling Levi 'Levi' that she never even bothered to ask his full name! She hurriedly reached for her bag and took out the picture she had months ago.

"Levi"

"Hm?"

"Were you the one who took this?" Her heart was beating fast as if it would pound its way out of her chest.

He didn't respond but for the first time, she saw Levi genuinely smile….the smile she was longing for.

"_That's it! He got me….._"

* * *

Three days after that incident, Petra patiently waited for Levi at exactly 5 pm. He didn't come. She texted him, he didn't reply. She called him, she was always led to voicemail. Petra started to worry. "_Was it because of what happened three days ago?" _She pondered about reasons why he didn't come and it made her anxious. She felt lonely. The copper-haired beauty had no choice but to go home.

* * *

"Miss Petra…..Miss Petra!" Petra snapped out of her reverie when she heard Eren call her.

"Sorry Eren…..just thinkin' about something."

"Ah..I see. Is it about this Levi guy?" The boy raised his brow and smirked at his senior.

"Huh? What? NO! And how did you know him?!" Eren laughed at how Petra looked. She's adorable when she gets flustered.

"Well, Mikasa told me about it. Remember? She tells me everything! I don't know this Levi dude, but I think he's awesome enough to catch your eye."

"Argh! Your sister does tell you everything! Remind me to shut up when I'm talking to much okay? And yeah, he TOTALLY caught my eyes, in more ways than one."

"Hahahahaha! You should see the look on your face Miss Petra."

"Looks like you're in love huh?" Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister came up to the scene.

"Mikasa what are you doing here? You two aren't supposed to be slacking while on the job!"

"Look who's talking." The siblings said simultaneously and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, yeah! Touché." Petra just smiled and raised her hands in defeat.

"Oh yeah, and Miss Petra, I think you should see who is outside. You're done for the day anyway." Mikasa patted her shoulder.

"Thanks 'kasa"

* * *

"And you…..what are you doing here? I mean, why are you here?" The college girl was surprised to see Levi just outside the shop.

"What? Is it really that bad if I try to pick you up once in a while?"

"N-not really! It's just that you didn't answer my calls these past few days. You had me worried!" Petra puffed her cheeks out to show her annoyance, but Levi just poked her cheek and chuckled.

"You missed me? Or is it because you fancy me?" the raven-haired man teased.

"Don't get your hopes up. It's because you're my friend you idiot!" Her cheek are flushed by now. Not that he knows what she's thinking. Still annoyed, Petra lightly punched Levi's shoulder.

"Feisty."

"Maybe you're the one who fancies me!" Trying her luck, she turned away.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"A-anyway, wanna go up Cliff Maria?"

"Sure."

They both walked in silence.

By 5:30 pm they nestled themselves under the oak tree on top of the cliff. Levi was seated closer to Petra now and she could feel his warmth.

"Where were you these past few days?"

"I was out for work."

"I see. Well you could've at least told me."

"I'm here now."

"I can see that." They both laughed and stared up at the sky.

"The sky is so pretty." The girl's honey eyes reflected the sea of orange, yellow, and red. Levi agreed with a grunt.

"You didn't answer my question back then."

"What question?"

"Were you the one who took the photo? The black and white one?" She turned to him only to find him staring back.

"….."

"You're L.A. aren't you?" Petra's eyes were filled with hope in finding out that her idol was in front of her. The raven-haired man stood up and started to dust off his pants and took a deep breath. The cool wind was blowing by the time Levi looked down at her with gleaming eyes. He reached out his hand towards Petra and everything happened so fast before her.

"The name's Levi. Levi Ackerman. Nice to meet you too Petra."

* * *

_**D**_o you believe in fate and destiny? You don't have to answer that. Things we don't know and things unexpected happen in our lives. We can't do anything about it but let everything happen before our eyes. Some people say we can control it by choosing our own paths and yes, it is true. Then to sacrifice, is it alright for you? Seeing a person so far but is actually near to feel, is a form of pain but is also a luxury for our hearts, for love is a painful art. If your chances of acquiring that so called "love" is low, would you still not hold on to the person who's got your heart long ago?

* * *

"Professor Smith! I finally saw him! I found out who he is!" Petra practically yelled at her professor.

"I'm happy to hear you say that Miss Ral. Maybe that is the reason why Levi is unusually happy lately."

"Happy? I doubt he's happy because of me." Saying that made her heart sink…just a bit.

"That said, I think that is precisely the reason. He only has a few friends. Most of the time he's a loner and is always grouchy. He did tell me he would always go to Cliff Maria and I asked him if he was seeing someone. In the end, he would just reply 'Mind your own business, eyebrows.' so I was wondering, are you the one he is meeting?"

Petra giggled. "Yes sir, it's me."

"Levi! I didn't know you were close friends with Professor Smith!"

"Professor Smith? Ah, you mean Erwin. Yeah. He was the one who took me in just after Isabel passed away. I got accepted in the company."

"That was nice of him."

"I guess. Aside from shitty glasses, at least Erwin became my friend." Levi looked a bit irritated.

"That's okay. Wait, 'shitty glasses'?"

"Yup. Another one of my weird ass friends. That woman is studying to be a doctor and I can't help but think, only an insane person would be her patient in the future." Levi mused.

"I also have a roommate who might be as crazy as your friend. Brings back nasty stuff at home." The honey-eyed girl looked at the guy beside her and was surprised to see him grow paler.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah. By any chance, does this friend of yours go by the name Hanji Zoe?" It seems like Levi crossed his fingers.

"Yes…..don't tell me-"

"Mhm"

* * *

"I can't believe you knew him and you didn't even tell me!" The copper-haired girl frantically yelled at her roommate that just continued on chewing her chips.

"Yeah. I've known that midget since elementary school. As grumpy as ever I see! He never changed!"

* * *

"I feel like I'm left out! Even my obnoxious roommate knows you."

"You don't have to feel bad, you get to talk to me every day anyway." Levi reassured her.

"You're right."

"_Is it normal to feel my heart beat so fast when I see him smile?"_

"Do I have something on my face?" He said while covering his face.

"N-nothing! S-sorry. Hey, tell me, why do you take photos in monochrome?"

"…..See this starry sky? It's dark yet colorful right? Even if you remove the colors, even if the image is bland, it is meaningful to me.

Levi inched closer to Petra and took a lock of her copper-colored hair. "They say colors give life to images, to me, I don't need it. I love seeing the original color of things that is why I take photos in monochrome."

"But colors complete an image! Black and white are still colors!" Petra tried to defend her side of the argument.

"I was wrong these past years. I feel alone without colors….until someone decided to splash buckets of paint in my life." Levi's deep silky voice with a hint of sarcasm entered Petra's ears and it made her heart flutter.

"Don't give me that look you idiot. It's you." Levi inched in closer and Petra didn't mind. The next thing she could feel was his lips crashed onto hers. A kiss under the starry sky wasn't what she expected. She never thought about loving the man she looked up to as an idol years ago. She never thought of meeting him unexpectedly, and last, she never thought of this man loving her back.

* * *

_**T**_hey say pictures are worth a thousand words. The sceneries you see make you reminisce, whether it is a picture of a person, a picture of a place, a thing, or even a form of abstract art. Photos tell a specific story. And in this story resides two people with two worlds apart brought together through the magic of photography. Colors give life to images but you don't have to have it when telling a story. Even in monochrome, you can tell the tales of love, because it is something unconditional you could ever have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE END**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hi guys! **** This is the first ever Rivetra fanfiction that I have created. It was done because I needed it for my English class. Our teacher told us to write a short story about anything, so I decided it has to be Rivetra! XD The idea of this fic came from my best friend Kamiyu-san. (I call her that **** ) If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to construct this. Forgive me if this story seems a bit rushed and if the characters are OOC especially Levi. I had a very hard time writing his dialogues because it is hard to embody his character. Forgive me too if there are some grammatical errors because English is not my native language. Please do tell me what you think and if you don't mind, click follow or favorite, or both XD. Thank you! 'till next time! **


End file.
